A Death in the Family
by montez
Summary: Ridley's Brotherhood. This story came from something mentioned in Ridley's story "What is to Come". No matter how long a person is in our life, it is never long enough.
1. Chapter 1

A Death in the Family  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Kripke gets to keep the Winchester's, Ridley gets the rest.

_A/N: This story developed after I read Ridley's story 'What is to Come' and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I've included back story information from Williamson Scott's 'Stranded' and Sensue's 'Suitcase of Memories' as well as references to some of Ridley and Tidia's previous stories. It's very sad and heartbreaking, but as I said, it grabbed a hold of my soul and wouldn't leave until it was written. Thank you-Montez_

Chapter 1

As the mist cleared, the view was breathtaking. It was always an amazing sight the way the clouds would settle under and just over the bridge, covering the roadway. You could drive for miles without any obstruction of the road ahead, but once you rounded that little curve before you crossed the bridge a wall of white would suddenly block the view. With the valley over eight-hundred feet below it would take some time before the sun could burn off the clouds the covered the bridge like a thick, white, fluffy blanket. But once the mist cleared the view was awe inspiring.

The first time he had seen the bridge he had been thirteen-years old. It had been within days of the anniversary of his parent's death and for a fleeting moment he had contemplated taking his own life as he stood on the struts of one of the many bridges that crossed the waterways of New York City. He had arrived home late after skipping school to a very upset adoptive father.

It had been a nightmare life for him up until the moment Dr. Mackland Ames had entered his hospital room at the Children's Psychiatric Hospital he had been remanded to for attempting to take his life in a moment of blind terror, in front of police precinct full of officers, his social worker and a Juvenile Court Judge. Over the course of three days Mac had talked with him, read to him and in the moment that gave Caleb Reaves hope that there was someone in this world that gave a damn about him, had saved the then twelve-year old from the hands of the then Knight of the Brotherhood, Daniel Elkins, who thought the boy was possessed by a Demon.

With in days of that incident Mac had become his foster father and over the following months the process had been started that finally brought about the formal adoption of one Caleb Thomas Reaves by Dr. Mackland Ames, world renowned Neurosurgeon and the Scholar of the Brotherhood.

It was on the day before his first visit to the New River Gorge Bridge that he wanted his pain to stop. However there was something inside him that reminded him he would be missed by someone. So as he walked home late that night fear and anger filled him. He was angry with himself for the dark thoughts that had taken over his mind if only for mere seconds and he was scared that maybe he was wrong and no one would miss him at all. However, in the moment he walked in the door and Mac confronted him Caleb's jumbled and confused emotions caused him to lash out without thinking. It was a moment in time that defined how the relationship between the father and son would play out for years to come.

When Mac had stopped Caleb from walking away from him, Caleb turned with every intention of starting a physical confrontation with his adoptive father. Caleb had learned from years in the foster care system that most adults would fight back when hit even if it was by a kid. But Mac effectively blocked his attempt, then without striking back the older man pulled the hurting boy to him. Even now there were days Caleb could still feel his father's strong, caring arms around him as the then thirteen-year old continued to fight and curse the man he was afraid to let into his life, into his heart. As the struggle continued never once did Mac strike him, nor retaliate with unkind words. Quite the opposite, Mac held him close and whispered words of comfort once he realized where the emotions the boy was fighting had come from. It was in those strong arms, finally feeling safe after so many years of not allowing anyone in that Caleb had fallen asleep. The emotions of the day and adrenaline from his fight response had emotionally and physically drained him.

When he awoke the next morning his father and Grandfather, Cullen Ames, had arranged a 'family vacation' with Cullen picking the perfect place the boy who had expressed an interest in bridges and architecture would love. New River Gorge, West Virginia. It was on that trip Caleb finally released his fear of letting others into his life, into his heart and at last found a family that loved him as much as he wanted to be loved.

Mac had never been bothered by Caleb's want to retain his family's name of Reaves, but as the years passed and Caleb grew into a successful business man and hunter, then finally the Knight of the Brotherhood Caleb tried to find a way to honor his father. And the only way he could think of was to officially have his name legally changed to Caleb Ames. The day he had presented the papers to his father, they were at the Glade Springs Resort near the Bridge and it was the anniversary of their first meeting and Mac cried. At first Caleb feared he had done the wrong thing, but Mac soon explained it had been his own secret dream that his son would take his name and it meant more than words could say when he read the name 'Caleb Ames' on the official papers.

As the years passed and through all the trails and tribulations they had faced Caleb knew if it hadn't been for his father that he, himself, would not have survived to be the man he had grown into. He would have died in that basement at the hands of Daniel Elkins and no one would have missed one more troubled teen that would have been lost to this world. Mac had given him a life, had given him a family and most importantly had given him unconditional love and that had been so much more than Caleb could have ever hoped for back on that dark day when he was dragged into that hospital.

However, now as he stood on his favorite bridge he was trying to understand why his dreams had brought him back here, to the place his life had begun again. "Caleb." The sound of the voice behind him caused his breath to hitch and his heart to ache as he turned on the deserted road and saw his father standing a few feet behind him.

"Dad?"

Caleb stood still as his father approached and wrapped his arms around him. The warmth that radiated from the embrace filled Caleb's soul as it stayed with him even when Mac pulled back. "It's still one of the most beautiful views I think I've ever seen." Mac said softly as he turned to face the valley, the rising sun sweeping the blue sky with hints of pink as wisps of white clouds dissipated, the sun slowly burning them away.

Turning, standing shoulder to shoulder with his father Caleb nodded, "I always thought so. From that first sunset we watched here when I was a kid, this has always been my favorite place." Caleb looked toward his dad, "I know it's corny but I've always thought of it as our spot. It's the place I finally realized you loved me and that I finally had a family."

Mac's steel-grey eye's met his son's golden ones. "I don't think it's corny at all." the older man's gaze returned to the scenery before them. "From the moment I entered that hospital room I knew that I needed to protect you, no matter what. When I found you in the basement, fearing Daniel had killed you I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I have never regretted one moment since that day."

Caleb chuckled a little, "Not even the goat incident?" It was a teenage prank that had gotten Caleb expelled from one of the most prestigious prep schools in New York and had Mac threatening to send him off to Military School.

Mac smiled, "Not even then. I had actually been secretly impressed with that incident. You never did tell me where the goat came from." The older man glanced at his son.

Figuring he had nothing to lose all this time later Caleb decided to tell his father, "I 'borrowed' it from the petting zoo in Central Park."

Mac clapped his son on the shoulder, "That's good, because I think that is where your principal sent it once he was able to get someone to come and get it out of his office." After another quiet chuckle, silence settled over the pair as the sun rose higher behind them, the shadow of the majestic bridge slowly moving across the valley floor.

Caleb turned to his father, worry in his voice. "Is something wrong Dad?"

The look of sadness that met his gaze tore at Caleb's soul. "I just want you to know I have always been so proud of you. You have always possessed such a great strength to have endured and overcome everything your life put you through. I've always admired you for that. When I would find myself doubting my own course you would always be there at just the right time, saying just the right thing." Looking out over the valley Mac's quiet words continued. "I now understand what people mean when they say that they can't remember their lives before their children were in them. I can honestly say I don't believe I started living until the moment you came into my life and I will always be grateful that you did." Turning back, Mac stepped toward his son, reaching his hands toward Caleb's face, gently placing his palms to his son's cheeks. "I want you to remember how proud I am of you and the man you've become, but most importantly I want you to always remember how much I love you. A father could never be more proud of his son then I am in you. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life. I love you Son."

Tears had filled both men's eyes, finally spilling over, a crushing weight settling over Caleb's heart as he pulled his father to him, holding him tight, "I love you too Dad. I love you too." With that the world faded around him and emptiness settled in his soul the likes of which he hadn't felt since his was six-years old.

With a start Caleb sat up in bed, the morning light just filtering through the blinds in his room. Trying to process the dream he'd had, he listened a moment, his house was quiet. That wasn't an unusual occurrence unless JT, Max and James were visiting, however as he sat he sensed the house was 'empty'. Panic and fear gripped his heart as he slung off the covers and ran down the hall toward the room his father now occupied. Mac had moved in with him nearly five years ago when Esme passed away. Caleb had wanted him closer as he got older and it gave Mac a chance to visit with Dean, Sam and Joshua more since Dean lived at what was Jim's old farm in New Haven with his family, Sam and Joshua in nearby Louisville with theirs.

But as he rushed toward the door he knew what he would find on the other side. The emptiness in the space that his father filled in his heart begged for what his mind was already processing to not be true. Throwing the door open without the usual knock Caleb's world came to a crashing halt. As he neared the bed, the peaceful look that filled his father's face confirmed what his dream had been trying to tell him. His father had been telling him goodbye. Dr. Mackland Ames, Neurosurgeon, former Scholar of the Brotherhood and Caleb's father was gone. Dropping heavily to the bed next to the older man, Caleb lay over his father's body and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

A Death in the Family  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Kripke gets to keep the Winchester's, Ridley gets the rest.

Chapter 2

Dean awoke with a start, Juliet stirring beside him, "What's wrong?" She was use to the nightmare's the man beside her was known to have from time to time, but the way he raised his right hand and looked at it made her sit up. "Dean?"

A sensation had shot through his hand, radiating throughout his body as he noted the soft glow of the silver ring that resided there. It was his hunter's ring. But more importantly it was his Guardian ring and it tied him to his Triad. Over the years the feeling that was filling his soul had only occurred a hand full of times and it had always been when the Scholar or Knight were hurting or in danger. It never helped that those two men were also his little brother, Sam and his best friend and honorary big brother, Caleb. "Something's wrong."

Throwing off the cover he quickly grabbed the phone calling Sam. He lived the furthest away in Louisville, Joshua would be closest to him if he was in trouble. The first ring hadn't even ended when his brother picked up the phone, "Sammy?"

"It's not me." Sam said quickly, they had learned over the years, short direct answers to unasked questions worked best for the connection they shared.

"I'm calling Damien, I'll call you back." Without waiting Dean hung up and quickly called Caleb's number. Juliet had moved beside him as the line on the other end rang. Fear filled Dean's soul as the ringing continued unimpeded. "Come on Damien, pick up the damn phone." Dean stood and reached for his cloths. After the twelfth ring Dean hung up and called again, handing the phone to Juliet, "Let me know if he answers." He rushed toward the closet, pulling out his duffle, riffling through finding and loading his .45, clipping the holster to the back of his jeans, he grabbed a silver knife then came back over sitting on the bed to put his boots on.

Juliet hit end on the phone, "He's not answering…Dean?" Fear was in his partner's voice. Though she mostly stayed out of Brotherhood business she knew what was happening and what it could mean.

Grabbing his shirt and jacket he grabbed his cell phone, "Keep trying, tell his ass to call me if you reach him." With that the Guardian was out the door, within minutes the rumble of the Impala could be heard as it tore down the driveway heading the fifteen miles to Caleb's house.

Hitting the Knight's number again Juliet prayed, "Please Caleb, pick up."

Fishtailing onto the main road Dean hit number one on his cell, his little brother's voice answering before the ring was heard, "Dean?"

"I need you here, call Joshua. I can't get a hold of Damien; I'm on my way to his place now." Dean felt in his heart something was terribly wrong. Even if Caleb couldn't get to the phone, Mac should have answered by now and since Juliet hadn't called him yet, he knew no one at the house was able to answer.

"Dean, you should wait for backup, you don't know what's going on." Sam was always the level headed one, needing a plan for everything. Dean was more the seat of his pants planner. But this was different this was his family, his brother; he couldn't wait if Caleb or Mac needed him now.

"Something's wrong Sammy, I can't wait. Just come straight to Damien's unless I call you. I'm coming to the drive now, I've got to go." Again without waiting Dean hung up as Caleb's place came into view.

Stopping the Impala at the end of the driveway Dean exited, checking his weapon as he surveyed the house. All the blinds were still closed even though the sun had risen about thirty minutes ago. Caleb had several windows facing the rising sun liking the natural light that would filter throughout the house he designed and had custom built. Opening the blinds was the first thing his friend did every morning since he always rose before dawn to work out. Though they had all started to get on in years they made a point of staying in shape, they were still active hunters as well as the Triad. Caleb had joked many times they had an image to maintain, but Dean knew that as Caleb got older he was worried that the hunter's he was training would eventually best him and he knew if it was Max, JT or James, he would never live it down.

Slowly approaching the house Dean could still feel the slight vibration of his ring as he watched for movement. Just like with the farm, Caleb's property was protected by numerous wards. But they had learned long ago, nothing was full proof, so as he neared the porch he kept a watchful eye toward the surrounding woods. Listening Dean didn't hear anything from inside the house except the continued ringing of the phone, God he loved Juliet; she hadn't given up trying to reach Caleb. Punching the security code on the lock, he heard the soft click of it deactivating, the door slipping open. Cautiously Dean made his way through, scanning the room as he went. Silently closing the door, the lock automatically engaging when the door shut, Dean headed toward the kitchen after clearing the living room.

Nothing was out of place, the kitchen was untouched. Making his way down the hallway toward the library his friend had, Dean finally cleared the downstairs and nothing seemed out of place, aside from the fact that his best friend hadn't been downstairs that day. Slowly ascending the curved staircase Dean kept his eye's on the landing above. There were four bedrooms upstairs. One was Caleb's studio as well as holding the hidden room that housed the small arsenal the Knight owned. Another was a spare room for when one of the boys or Mary and Jocelyn would come and stay with him when they visited. Once clearing both those rooms he made his way toward Caleb's bedroom. The door was wide open, that told Dean his friend probably wasn't in there because he knew Caleb slept with the door closed. The only door Dean knew of that Caleb had ever slept with open was the one that had connected their rooms when they were kids back at the farm.

He checked the room anyway, only the bed was disturbed, it looking like Caleb had gotten up in a hurry. Taking a deep breath he finally started his way to the last room to be cleared, Mac's room. Dean could hear his heart thumping, even over the ringing of the phone echoing from Caleb's room, Juliet was still trying.

Mac's door was wide open as well, but there was an unnatural silence emanating from the room, fear gripped Dean's heart at the implications of what that could mean as he inched his way along the wall. Closing his eye's a moment, sending a silent prayer that he wouldn't find what he feared the most when he entered the room he blew out a deep breath and stepped into the doorway, gun held at the ready.

The Guardian's heart broke at the sight before him. Caleb was sitting on the floor next to the bed, his knees brought in close, his arms on top, his head resting on his arms. Dean's eyes then traveled to the bed behind his friend, without even touching the older man, Dean knew Mac was gone. He felt his own breath hitch as his heart clinched. The loss of the man in the bed would impact so many, but none more so than that of the son he was leaving behind. Flipping the safety on, Dean put his gun in its holster while he slowly made his way toward the bed. Mac's face was the most peaceful the younger man could ever remember seeing it. The former Scholar deserved to have passed peacefully, the other two members of the former Triad having not been so lucky. Mac had headed the Brotherhood for years alone once the Guardian and Knight were gone; he had endured so much over those years. As much as it pained Dean, feeling the loss of the man who became the father figure in his life after his own father died he firmly believed Mac deserved the rest.

However, Dean knew how this was going to affect Caleb. They both shared the same love for their family, the same fear of losing them. Knelling next to his friend, his brother, Dean reached his hand out, touching Caleb's shoulder. "Damien?"

The pain and devastation in the golden eye's that met his was not unexpected, but still tore at his soul nonetheless. "He's gone Deuce…" Caleb's broken voice was barely a whisper. "My dad's gone." With that Caleb leaned into his best friend, his little brother and broke down as silent sobs shook his body. Dean could do nothing but hold his grieving brother as his own tears quietly slipped from his eyes.

The sound of the phone's continuous ring grounded Dean as Caleb seemed to cling to him. Slowly maneuvering his hand into his jacket pocket for his cell he hit the speed-dial for the house, thankful he had call waiting on the home phone. "Dean?" Juliet's panicked voice echoed through after the first ring.

"I've got Damien…" Dean's voice broke slightly as he spoke quietly into the phone. "Call Sammy, tell him to call Joshua, then I need you to call the boys…" Blowing out a deep-breath Dean spoke the three hardest words he'd had to say in a very long time, "Juliet, Mac's gone."

He heard the woman on the other end release a slight cry, picturing in his mind the woman he loved placing her hand over her mouth, trying to hold in the emotions that he knew was filling her. "Caleb?" Dean knew what she was asking, but Dean didn't know how to put it into words.

"Just come as soon as you can." With confirmation that Juliet would do what he requested and then make her way toward Caleb's, Dean hung up the phone and let it drop on the floor next to him. "Come on man, let's get you up." Dean moved to help his friend stand. It scared him how compliant Caleb was as he got the Knight to his feet and led him from Mac's room, back toward his own.

Situating the older man on his own bed, Dean effortlessly got Caleb to lie over. Once he knew that the grieving man wasn't going anywhere. The Guardian made his way back toward Mac's room. He looked at the man he had known nearly all his life as he sat on the edge of the bed. Laying his hand on Mac's still chest, his vision blurred as more tears formed and escaped. "What are we going to do without you Mac? I'll do my best to keep him together, but you know you were the only one that could ever really do that." Releasing a shuttered breath, Dean continued, "I promise I'll take care of him." Roughly brushing his hand over his face Dean squeezed the cooled arm of his friend, "Thank you for everything Mac and even though I never said it I hope you know I loved you. Rest now, you deserve it. Tell Dad, Jim and Bobby I said Hi." Standing slowly Dean reached toward the foot of the bed and pulled the quilt up, covering the body of Mackland Ames.


	3. Chapter 3

A Death in the Family  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Kripke gets to keep the Winchester's, Ridley gets the rest.

Chapter 3

Funerals in the Brotherhood were not prolonged affairs. Within twelve hours Caleb's family had gathered at the farm. Mary and Jocelyn had flown in from New York with Max and James. Ben had arrived from Baltimore and JT from North Carolina. It had been a few hours since Dean, Sam, Joshua and Caleb had brought Mac's body to the farm. Caleb sequestering himself in the Guest room, where Mac had been placed as the needed arrangements were being performed.

Dean's sons; Ben, JT and James along with Joshua's son Max, the latter three being the next Triad, had headed out to the woods to bring in the materials to assemble the pyre needed for a hunter's funeral. Dean made his way toward the guest room to check on Caleb, Ethan and Elijah Mathew's and their families having just arrived. When Dean quietly opened the door he saw his best friend, his brother sitting in a chair near the head of the bed, his head held in his hands. "Damien?" Dean whispered.

"I can't cover his face." Caleb's hoarse voice replied softly. From across the room the emotions rolling off Caleb were staggering, even to a non-psychic like Dean. The Guardian walked over and knelt next to the Knight, again the broken form of the man next to him shook Dean to his core. "I got this far and I…I can't finish." Upon arriving at the farm, Caleb had wordlessly conveyed that he was going to prepare his father. Though every fiber of Dean's being had screamed to not let him do it alone, Dean could still remembered what it had been like all those years ago when he and Sam had done the same thing with their own father.

Without saying a word Dean stood, squeezing the shoulder of his brother as he stepped up to the head of the bed. His own eye's again filling as he tried every trick he knew to contain his emotions and be strong for Caleb's sake, Dean reached down and pulled the last strip of material that would cover Mac's face. As he secured the cloth he heard a silent sob escape his friend. Mac was the last link they all had to the past Triad, the last generation of hunters that had raised them and trained them, but more importantly had loved them. The past was gone with the final breath Mac had taken, what was left was the present and the hope of the future in the younger generation, in the next Triad.

While waiting for nightfall, each member of the family had taken their turn in saying goodbye. Sam had led his daughter Mary with him to pay their respects to the man who was like a grandfather to the young woman and like a father to Sam. It had been after the Lucifer confrontation that Sam had finally moved to New York, closer to Mac so he could learn all he needed to know to be the Scholar of his own Triad. Sam had hurt so many people over the years, but like with the rest of his family, Mac was always a constant. He was always there, always understanding and always forgiving, even during the darkest days Sam faced. Sam would always be grateful to the former Scholar, he had taught him who and what the Scholar should be. "I honestly don't know what we are going to do without you. What I'm going to do? Who am I going to call now when I need help?" Holding his daughter close as Mary sobbed into his chest Sam continued. "You were always there, always forgiving. You helped teach me it was alright to want something more from life and that it could still be found, even from within the Brotherhood. We'll miss you Mac, thank you for everything." With those words Sam and his daughter left the room.

Joshua led his family; Carolyn, Jocelyn and Max in next. Max had chosen to stand strong and silent at the door, his emotions hidden, only a lone tear escaping letting the other's know the pain the younger man was in. Jocelyn had broken down at Mac's side, Carolyn leading her out of the room, Max following to comfort his mother and sister. Joshua sat in the chair next to the bed, running his hand over his face. The man who was never at a loss for words was having a hard time putting his own thoughts together. Many years ago when his mother, Esme, had started seeing Mac it had really bothered Joshua. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted his mother happy, but it had been at a time when there had been friction between Joshua and the men who would be the next Triad, but none more so than with Caleb. Joshua had been a part of an incident when Caleb was just a teenager and he, himself, in his twenties already. He had stood back while some his so called friends and beaten Caleb unconscious because of rumors about his demonic heritage. It took many years and many more acts of trust for that cloud that had hung over Joshua all those years with the men he now considered family to finally disappear and for him to be forgiven those transgressions.

Clearing his throat Joshua looked up, "My mother found happiness with you and for that I am forever grateful. She deserved the best and you treated her as such. I know she truly loved you and I could tell by the way you looked at her that you loved her dearly as well." A few more tears slipped free as the memories of losing his mother pulled at his heart. He never believed that losing the man before him would manifest nearly the same sense of loss. "You always treated me well and once you and mother married you truly made me feel as if I was your son as well. Thank you Mac, for everything." Standing Joshua placed his hand on Mac's chest, then silently left the room.

Dean had said his goodbye at Caleb's house, but he stood outside the door as his son's entered the room. Juliet had gone in with them, but had come out shortly there after, too overcome to stay in the room as the boys said their goodbyes. Each young man took his turn, Ben stepping forward first. He had been in his teens already when he had come to live with his father, after having watched his mother succumb to cancer. The teenager had gone from just himself and his mom to a full family with a father, brothers, uncles and surrogate grandfathers. It had been Mac Ben turned too when he started showing an interest in the medical field. Mac had told the younger man what he needed to do and worked with him through the many years of schooling that finally led to Ben becoming a doctor. "You helped show me I could take the pain of watching my mother die and turn it into the drive to try and stop others from having to endure that pain. Thank you Mac." Ben's quiet voice cracked before he turned and left.

JT was the next to approach the bed. The middle Winchester boy had listened to stories over the years about John Winchester, his father's dad. But the man lying before him was the only grandfather the young man ever knew. When JT had expressed an interest in photography at a young age Mac encouraged him. Had taken him to gallery showings of world renowned photographers, of which now JT was among their ranks. The older man had also agreed with Dean and the Triad that it would be a good idea for JT to start taking photos of some of the supernatural things they encountered. A visual aid for hunters of the future, much as the drawings from Hunting Journals of the past had helped previous generations. Clearing his throat JT spoke, "We'll do our best to keep an eye on Uncle Caleb, he loved you a lot. We all did. We're gonna miss you Grandpa Mac." Wiping away the tears that fell, JT faced his little brother, squeezing James's shoulder in support then slipping from the room, giving the younger man some privacy.

James sat on the side of the bed, closing his eye's he took a deep breath. Sighing heavily he looked toward the form next to him. "I'll be waiting to see you again." James had found out as a teenager that he had the ability to communicate with dead people. The young boy had been use to seeing the ghosts of the dogs that Pastor Jim had owned but had never been scared of what he saw until his first incident encountering a human spirit, that of a fellow classmate that had been killed by a family member. Mac had been staying at the farm with James and JT while their father was on a hunt, when the girl who James had been seeing all day at school had followed him home and 'showed' him where her body was. Mac had walked the young boy through the fear that came with emerging psychic abilities. Mac had taught him how to shield himself from unwanted guest who would show up unexpectedly in the beginning, sometimes frightening the boy. "I'm going to miss you Grandpa and thank you." Standing James silently left the room.

Ethan and Elijah paid their respects as the evening drew near. Once everyone had their turn, Caleb returned to sit the final hours with his father.

There had always been a small wagon that stayed in the back of the barn on the farm. It had been used a few times over the years; when Jim, the Guardian, had died; it was used to carry his body to the spot on the farm that had been set aside for the final journey a hunter would take. The next hunter it bore was that of John Winchester, the Knight. Just a few years ago it carried Bobby to his rest and now it would take the last of old guard, the Scholar, to join his brothers in the peaceful rest they all deserved.

Mary and Jocelyn had hitched one of the horses that Dean kept on the farm to the front as Max, JT, James and Ben carried Mac's body from the house, placing it on the cloth-lined wagon. Caleb came forward taking the lead-line, leading the way to the designated spot as Dean, Sam and Joshua flanked him. Once arriving the current Triad and Advisor carried Mac from the wagon to the pyre.

Silence settled over the area as everyone made their way to their places, Caleb standing next to his father. He reached his hand out, laying it on his father's head, his own head dropping as tears dripped silently onto the wood below. "Thank you Dad, for everything." He whispered. "I love you…rest now and be at peace." Caleb stepped back, picking up the prepared stick for which to start the fire. The all too familiar sound of a Zippo being opened and ignited echoed over the field as he touched the flame to the gasoline soaked cloth at the end, it quickly flaring to life. Another step forward and Caleb touched the flaming pole to the gathered wood, the quiet whoosh as the flame took hold and quickly spread throughout the pile was the only prelude to the crackling of the wood as it was now being consumed.

Dropping the ignition stick into the rest of the stack, Caleb stepped back several feet as the heat made its self felt. He watched unblinking as the flames licked at the cloth that covered his father. As he stared he didn't know if the hole in his heart, in his soul would ever heal. He honestly didn't know if he even wanted it to. When he had lost his parents at six-years old, he didn't really understand the loss, only that they had been there one minute and gone the next. As he grew older he had refused to let himself get close to anyone for fear of them leaving him too. Once he allowed Mac in, followed by Jim and Bobby, then finally the Winchesters. The fear of losing them was always in the shadows, taunting him. It had devastated him over the years as those close to him were taken away, but he always held on to the fact that he still had his father, he still had Mac.

But now as the flames reached Heavenward he knew that was no longer the case, he was now alone, an orphan again. As with all children they never want to believe that their parents would leave them but as the fire before him began to die down the harsh reality was they did. And no matter how old you were, or how long you had them in your life, it was never long enough.

It was never long enough.


End file.
